


A Private Movie Night

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Sara's thoughts are preoccupied because of the upcoming mission to Meridian and also a certain crisis specialist.  Liam offers a private movie night to help her relax.Just some fluff and more mature stuff thrown in.  May have spoilers if you haven't done Sid's extra quest about the Three Sabers yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff and stuff that came into my head. How would Ryder deal with her thoughts before a big mission like the Meridian one. I was also wanting to address the lack of flirting and any intimacy between Ryder and Liam in the time between the sex and his romance lock in.

Ryder stared up at the ceiling of her quarters on the Tempest. The calming noise of the ship’s engine lulled her into a tranquil state, but her worries and misgivings about the mission to come intruded. Clothing whispered against her comforter as she sat up in the bed, the warm clothing hugging her curves like a lover would. Vetra would never let her live it down if she realized that Sara had stolen one of Liam’s shirts. The turian’s voice formed in her head.  
  
  
“So that’s why Liam never wears a shirt anymore. You took it.” A smile tugged at her lips as she pictured it clearly in her mind, right down to Vetra crossing her arms as she teased. The tiny squeaking noise got her attention and she padded over to get her little space gerbil out of its cage. The tiny little gerbil like creature settled against her palm with a contented squeak. Sara smiled at the little gerbil that she had named Mr. Fuzzypants on a whim when she’d first taken the creature in as a pet. The crew had given her a hard time over the name but it almost seemed to fit him now, and she’d even caught Drack calling him by name. He also threatened to eat him in the same sentence but still, he used the name and that was significant.  
  
  
“Hey there little guy. You can’t sleep either?” Sara murmured as she stroked the fur on her pet. It was soft and she felt the warmth of Mr. Fuzzypanta against her palm, which was a comforting feeling. The soft leather rustled as she sat down on her couch and looked out at the scenery that was zipping by. Some instinct told her that sleep wasn’t going to happen that night, simply because her anxiety was too high. They were going to be boarding the Archon’s ship and find the map to Meridian. Sara knew that this was the right decision, and one she hoped her father would have approved of. Despite the lack of support from the Nexus. Mr. Fuzzypants chirped at her as he settled down on her shoulder to get some sleep. His warm fluff leaned against her neck, making a nest out of her hair that was on her shoulder.  
  
  
“Going to sleep on me? Don’t blame you.” Ryder chuckled as he let out one last tiny, sleepy squeak before he started snoring. Sara picked up the reports on kett activity in the systems with outposts and heaved a sigh as she settled down to read them. The words blurred together as her mind wandered into other thoughts and a certain crisis specialist. The night after the attack on the kett facility on Voeld rolled around her mind as she set the report down. Mr. Fuzzypants squeaked in protest as she moved, Sara smiled down at the animal as she put him on the sofa. She hoped the leather of the couch would still be intact the next morning as Mr. Fuzzypants did have a penchant for chewing things when he escaped his cage.  
  
  
Sara sighed again as she stood once she realized she would never get anything done with her mind unable to focus on the words. Thoughts turned to Liam Kosta as she gently tossed the tablet on the table. They’d rescued his angara friends from that salvager Calbot. That had been an interesting trip, Sara thought as she huffed in irritation at the reminder of that arrogant bastard. Sara pushed her red hair off her shoulders, mildly irritated at having to push it aside again as she normally kept it up in a ponytail, and caught herself in another sigh. Analyzing her feelings was never one of her strong suits, typically she would find something lacking and she would get distracted and go on tangents. Though Sara was pretty sure she knew what was keeping her from focusing and it wasn’t the upcoming mission to Meridian.  
  
  
That night after the attack on the kett facility. She’d told Liam she hadn’t wanted it to end as a one night stand, but Sara wanted to know she just wasn’t just a stand in. The right words were hard to pin down in her head but Sara would do her best since this was important to her mind and heart. Her legs began to move on their own and soon she was pacing around her quarters impatiently. Her legs were bare as she didn’t sleep in anything but a shirt. Bare feet barely made a sound on the metal floor of the Tempest, and kept tempo with her chaotic thoughts. How did she feel about Liam? Perhaps if she could put her own feelings into words, it could help her figure out what felt out of place. Sara thought back to the first landing on Habitat 7 and how chaotic it was. The first person that had been there was Liam and it was great to have someone to travel with on that hellhole. Sara had relied on Liam and even admitted his comments in the kett lab had made her chuckle. He never censored her curiosity but merely teased her while she explored the foreign technology. The humor of the memory bubbled up inside her until a smile tugged at her lips. He made her smile whenever she began to doubt herself, which was often since becoming Pathfinder.  
  
  
The moment that she could best pinpoint as the beginning of her feelings for Liam was when she woke up in SAM node on the Hyperion, right after her father had passed away. She’d woken up, disoriented and feeling as if she’d been hit with a truck, but she hadn’t been alone. Liam had been there beside her while she was unconscious. Sara was grateful that he’d been there, that he cared enough to stay beside her. She wasn’t foolhardy enough to analyze why he’d stayed there instead of someone else, for all she knew, the crew could’ve been taking shifts. Her heart cared that it had been Liam there when she woke up.  
  
  
Afterwards, when they’d arrived at the Nexus, is when she found out how grateful she was for Liam’s presence. Everyone had stared at her with disgust, disappointment, suspicion, and who knows how many other negative emotions. Sara never asked to be Pathfinder, still wasn’t sure why her father would have given the title to her instead of Cora. The memories she’d been unlocking was getting her closer to that answer, but she wasn’t there just yet.  
  
  
Director Tann was so obviously manipulative that Sara had a hard time not laughing in his face when he spoke to her of his plans for the Initiative. Her military training and discipline kept her professional when in his company but she would not acknowledge that he had sole authority. It took more than one person to run the Andromeda Initiative and it rankled that he tried to dismiss the efforts of Kandros, Kesh, and even Addison.  
  
  
Addison had looked at her with complete disappointment and at times open contempt. Sara wanted to scream at her that it wasn’t her fault Addison accepted the Initiative’s plan, that Addison could only blame herself for that one. Sara certainly wasn’t the one who ruined the golden worlds, no that was all the Scourge and the ones who put it there. Still, Ryder had the feeling that Addison outright hated her. Though with the whole Three Sabers debacle, Sara had gotten some measure of petty revenge. Addison’s actions still pissed her off when she remembered Addison had contacted mercenaries to do what Sara was busting her ass doing. Also, that Addison wanted to keep it secret, but Sara told her it would not be hidden. Lying was not going to win the Initiative any favors, and Sara knew the people deserved to know the truth. Her attitude mixed with the Three Sabers fiasco, was the reasons Sara would never trust Addison. There was not trusting someone who got thrown into their position, but it was entirely another to put innocent people at risk. People had died because of the Three Sabers’ attacks on civilian ships and raids, not to mention the threat to their struggling outposts. Sara didn’t know if she had it in her to really forgive Addison for those actions, but she didn’t want to delve too deeply into those thoughts and feelings.  
  
  
Kesh and Kandros were the only two willing to give her a chance and had even sympathized with her about the attitude she encountered. Sara was not naïve enough to believe the two did not have their own misgivings as to how she would do. The revolt had left a huge wound in the Nexus and its people, that Sara wasn’t sure it would ever be healed properly. Mr. Fuzzypants snorted and brought Sara’s attention to him, the creature was lying on its back sprawled out. Sara suppressed the bubble of laughter as her pet brought her out of the dark turn her thoughts had taken.  
  
  
Liam had been one of the few that never compared her to her dad in a negative way. Cora often lamented about her father being able to have a plan and how she could use his advice. Sara and Cora had worked through their differences, and she counted Cora as a good friend now, but those words still rang in Sara’s head during times of insecurity. The implied meaning kept stinging when she least expected it. ‘It should’ve been you.’ That was all Sara could imagine people meant when they spoke of Alec in a hopeful light or comparing her to her father. Sara had never shared her thoughts with anyone, as these were private. Despite her closeness to the others on the ship, she didn’t really want to burden anyone with these private thoughts. Sara didn’t want anyone to feel guilty when they realize how Sara took their words, she didn’t want to see any more pain in Cora’s brown eyes when the realization hit.  
  
  
Sara paused in her pacing as she forced herself to analyze her feelings for Liam. Her thoughts were easily distracted and often went on tangents. Sara exhaled in an effort to calm the jangle of her nerves. Liam was impulsive, he cared about people, but he rarely thought very far ahead in most of his actions. Sara understood being impulsive, she was guilty of that at times with some of her actions. The difference being is that Sara understood that trust was not something that instantly happened, despite everything she’d done for the angara. Distrust, suspicion, hatred, and anger were all expected from the angara and Sara never begrudged the species those feelings. She’d grown up hearing about the First Contact War, and knew that first contact could go to hell far too easily, a lesson the angara had learned with the kett and the humans had learned with the turians. Alec had shared stories about how he wished it had gone, what had gone wrong, and the fear of seeing friends being killed by technology he did not understand. Sara took those stories to heart with the angara and accepted their mistrust, but worked towards earning the trust.  
  
  
Sara wished Liam could understand that. He seemed so impatient about working together, with being considered ‘outsiders’ even after saving the Moshae. Sara loved that Liam was wanting to work together so badly, and she understood his irritation with being considered an outsider. Perhaps more than Liam realized, as Sara did keep her thoughts to herself about the whole Pathfinder role. The man and Jaal seemed to get along quite well and Sara often found them bantering together on the ship. Warmth spread through her as she remembered how Liam tried to form friendships with everyone, though it didn’t always work. The mission to save Verand seemed to have settled Liam down. He finally realized that being so impulsive was not a good thing and could be dangerous to his friends and loved ones. Sara had told him she was glad he realized this as she didn’t relish being spaced again.  
  
  
Her memory of that night with Liam tugged at her mind. Sara didn’t want to analyze it too much as it was impulsive but she didn’t regret it at all. Liam had needed someone as had she after the horrors of the exaltation facility. Letting lust take over and empty her mind for one night was something she needed. Afterwards, she’d told Liam she wanted to take it to another level. Except there had been nothing else. Liam had kept up the same easy going banter with Jaal, and still pushed for ending the whole ‘outsider’ stuff. He just tempered his actions now instead of blazing ahead without considering the consequences. Between the two of them, there had been nothing. Liam treated her as a trusted friend, not as a woman that he was interested in. Lexi mentioned Liam possibly putting Sara on a pedestal as she was the Pathfinder, and Ryder wondered just how accurate those words were. When it came to the adorable crisis specialist, Sara figured she had to take the first step.  
  
  
Inviting your lover, was he considered her lover since it was just the one time, to a relaxing movie night couldn’t be too bad. Sara figured it could also help clarify her feelings for Liam. Being able to relax with him while watching a movie could be just what she needed to settle her thoughts down. Sara headed towards the door when she realized just how late it was and internally cursed herself for not realizing it. Liam was probably asleep in the crew quarters along with the others. She turned on her bare foot towards the bed and stalked over to it. The door opened and Liam stood in the doorway looking a little sheepish. He wore loose, baggy cotton pajama pants, and nothing else. Sara took a moment to savor the view before she oriented herself after being surprised from seeing him standing in the doorway.  
  
  
“Liam.” His name left her lips on a surprised sigh and he grinned at her.  
  
  
“Can’t sleep either?” Her head shook as he padded over to her. “Me neither. Figured it would be an idea to watch a movie to help with that.” Sara’s face softened and her lips turned up into a smile.  
  
  
“All right Liam. That sounds good.”


	2. Sorry guys!

Finals are upon me! The second chapter will be postponed until I get done with them. This is my last semester before I get done with my associate's degree. 

Once finals are over I'll post the much awaited smut chapter once I go on break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the smut chapter. Liam and Sara share a heat filled night after enjoying their private movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. They watched The Princess Bride. Sara absolutely loved it up until she fell asleep. Also I added in the bit I did with Liam because my husband and I would do the exact same thing to one another. Laughter was a welcome addition to sex.

Sara smiled at Liam as he walked over to her side, the door sliding shut quietly behind him. Sara positioned a hand on her hip with the other extended towards Liam. In all honesty, she was just happy to spend time with him before this big mission. Liam’s warm brown eyes always had a smile for her, it was a lovely feeling to have someone always happy to see her. Her eyes twinkled happily as he slipped his hand over hers and squeezed. His eyes looked down and a slow grin spread over his face as he recognized the shirt. The long, slow look he took had Sara’s heart skipping a beat in anticipation.  
“Well now, that looks familiar.” Sara grinned as he tugged at the lower edge of the shirt.  
“Don’t tell Vetra, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Liam chuckled and promised to keep her secret safe.  
  
“Looks better on you than me honestly.” Liam told her as she felt heat slide through her belly. The look in his eyes had that warmth spreading outwards and she tilted her head up in expectation. Warm, soft lips whispered across hers once, twice before he lifted his head. Sara almost groaned in disappointment as he pulled away, she had hoped for something more than that soft kiss.  
  
“Enough distracting me. I’ve got a vid I think you’ll really enjoy.” Liam told her with a grin. Sara felt bereft as he walked over to the sofa and saw Mr. Fuzzypants lying on the leather. “Is that going to safe? Will the leather survive the little guy’s teeth?” Sara chuckled and strolled over to scoop him up. She put the little space gerbil in his cage with only minimal fuss from Mr. Fuzzypants.  
“So, what is this vid you want to show me?” Her feet barely made a whisper of a sound as she went to join him at the couch. Liam tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool and brought up the movie.  
“Oh it’s great. It’s a 20th century vid. A dashing rogue has to rescue the princess, that’s his one true love. There’s assassins, giant rodents, attempted poisoning, a giant, and the evil prince trying to steal the princess.” Liam sat down on the sofa and gestured for her to join him. Sara smiled as she settled down next to him as the vid began to play on the screen. She curled her legs underneath her as she leaned against the solid wall of Liam’s chest. His arm draped across her shoulders and she could feel his heart beat against her cheek. The steady beat was comforting beneath her cheek as she watched the old man tell the story to his grandson.  
  
Being next to Liam had some disadvantages though, they mostly involved getting her system worked up. His scent wrapped around her as she relaxed against him, a citrus smell, and it suited him. She laughed along with Liam during funny bits of the movie, especially the poisoning attempt and the one guy repeating the same spiel about avenging his father over and over. Yearning slammed into her system when she felt his muscles as he moved to get comfortable, causing his skin to slide against her cheek. Being reminded that he was shirtless, and only wearing those baggy pants was doing wicked things to her insides. Her heart began to throb in her chest as she felt her body react to his closeness. Soft cotton brushed against her thighs as the shirt slid up past her hips as she shifted to get comfortable.  
  
Liam sucked in a breath as he saw the skin being revealed by Sara’s movements, it was pure torture to sit through the movie and not take it further. He’d nearly had the breath knocked out of him after seeing her in his shirt with her hair falling over her shoulders looking tousled from sleep. Desire had punched him in his gut when he’d walked in and seen her walking around in his shirt, a possessive need swept through him. It had taken all his willpower to remember why he had come to her, which was to help her relax. He knew her enough to know that she was anxious about the upcoming mission. Liam leaned in to kiss the top of her head as the scent of her shampoo filled his senses. The perfume reminded him of spices like cinnamon, which made his mouth water. Memories assaulted him from the last time they were intimate, he remembered her skin, like silk beneath his fingers and that scent drowning him as he’d kissed everywhere. Sara tilted her head and smiled up at him as she felt his kiss. His heart knocked against his chest as he stared down at her face. He was always stunned to see how beautiful she was.  
  
He swore her eyes looked like the ocean in the tropics, a beautiful shade of turquoise. Her lips were a dusky pink and the scar on her bottom lip made her lips perfect for him. The story being she got it because Scott had cut her off when they’d been learning to ride bikes and she’d fallen off her bike. Her face had hit a rock and her lip got split open, she’d retaliated against Scott by pushing him off his bike and so Scott had a scar just along his hairline. Brown eyes met turquoise as she leaned in expectantly, lashes fluttering closed. Liam’s heart beat faster as he brushed their lips together once before he raised them. The flicker of disappointment in her eyes did not go unnoticed, but he had other plans for Sara at the moment. It wouldn’t do to get distracted from his original purpose.  
  
“No distractions missy. You’ll like this movie, I know you will.” Liam told her as he grazed his lips against her cheek. The sigh of disappointment was expected but still amused him, though he was smart enough to keep that chuckle to himself, he’d seen how she could wield biotic power on the battlefield. “I promise it will be worth your while.” She settled against his chest again to watch the movie, her hair tickling his skin. They watched the movie in contented silence until the credits began to roll. Nerves quivered around in his stomach as her weight shifted against him. Her breath was even and slow, eyes closed; his hand brushed some of her hair out of her face as his lips curled into a smile as he saw the Pathfinder sound asleep against him.  
  
“Sleeping on me now?” He murmured against her hair as he turned before he scooped her up in his arms. Sara mumbled and tried to shake the cobwebs of sleep from her mind. She felt weightless as Liam carried her to the bed.  
“Don’t go.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Arms tightened around his neck as she pressed her cheek to his. His chuckle tickled her cheek as she opened her eyes to look up at him.  
“I’m not planning on it.” Liam told her as he set her down on the bed. Their weight settled on the bed with only a gentle creak as the mattress gave under them. Sara pulled gently on his neck to bring his face down for a kiss. Anticipation swept the remainder of sleep from her mind as his lips stroked over hers. She parted her lips in pleasure as he deepened the kiss. Heat flashed through her system as his hands brushed against her skin under the shirt. Sara arched her back with a soft moan as the cotton was dragged up and off her. Lust beat a rhythm in her body as his lips traced the edge of her jaw. She pressed her lips against his neck as his hands roamed up her body. Hands cupped her breasts, nipples tightening as her core throbbed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, breasts heaving in as her breaths sped up. Burning need flushed her skin light prink. The press of his erection against the most intimate part of her sent a delicious thrill through her system, and her hips rubbed up against it. His groan rumbled in his chest as he squeezed her breasts in response. Their eyes met and held for only a second before the need took over.  
  
Her hands tangled in his hair as his mouth closed greedily over the tip of her breast. She moaned when his teeth gently grazed her nipple, his tongue quick to laved the area. The feverish heat was making her lose her mind, her breaths were ragged from the ache in at the apex of her thighs. It had been too long since she’d held him so close. Sara frantically swept her hands down his back, digging her nails in at his hips to push him against her. Sparks set off under her skin as he stroked her body, his fingers bumping against the cotton at her hips. A passionate cry was wrenched from her as his hand cupped her damp heat through the fabric. Her hips arched against his hand as his mouth moved to her other breast, gently nibbling at the skin there sending tingles dancing along her spine. Her hands moved over his skin tantalizingly over his back and lower, the smooth skin, the taught muscles bunching under her touch, and his choppy breathing as she let her hands slide over his ass. His hand grabbed the edge of the cotton panties, pulling them off her in a rush, her hips lifting to help, and a pleading moan erupted from her as his thumb brushed over her clit. Flickers of heat spread through her at his touch, a shaky sigh escaped leaving her lips.  
  
Nails scoured crescent marks on his back as she felt the tension slowly build between her legs. He slipped one finger inside her wet folds while his thumb continued to stroke her. She drew in a rough breath as the pleasure washed over her, her hand grabbed his biceps, slick with sweat, as she felt the building climax. The tension built until it was almost unbearable, her body was on the edge. Head shaking against the mattress, her back arching, she cried out his name as the dam broke, waves of intense pleasure radiated from between her thighs. Liam crushed his lips to hers as she felt the tension explode. The waves of pleasure ripped through her, his lips muffled her cries as the orgasm pulsed through her body. Sara murmured to him as the pleasure ebbed away and he lifted away from her, but it was only to remove his pants. Anticipation stirred her body back to life as his erection sprang free. Her arms lifted to him as he came back to her, skin rubbing against skin, to Sara it was more erotic than anything else. She slid her legs against his as he settled his hips between her thighs. Her hands slid up his chest to cup his cheeks, stubble tickling the skin of her palms. The love she had for this man was burning in her breast, and she desperately wanted to be with him. She arched her hips against him greedily; her need to be filled by him overcoming any thought.  
“Liam. Please.” Her words whispered over his skin as she pressed her lips to his throat. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his erection against her wet folds as he felt her rub against him.  
  
“Please what?” Liam asked as he held himself back. Sara groaned in frustration and gently whacked his shoulder to show her displeasure.  
“You know what I want.” She whimpered as he gripped her thighs in his hands. Liam’s lips curved into a sensuous smile as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. He really couldn’t resist saying it to her.  
“Inconceivable.” The word took a moment to register before she stared at him, turquoise eyes blinking in surprise. Sara put a hand over her mouth to muffle to laughter but her eyes sparkled with it.  
“You are an awful, awful man.” She told him with a laugh as she kissed his cheek. As her lips touched his cheek he slid into her. Her breath rushed out in a hiss as his erection filled her. Liam held still for a moment, only a moment to savor the feeling of being inside her, before he pulled back, his thumb brushed her clit as he slid back in. The shock sent a glimmer of white hot heat through her. She cried out his name as he thrust in her. His name from her lips was a seductive whisper against his skin.  
  
Long legs wrapped around his waist as her hands gripped his biceps. The feeling of his muscles flexing beneath her hands was as sensual as his thumb brushing against her sensitive bud. So much strength there but he was always amazingly gentle with her. Even bringing laughter to her when she least expected it but needed it. Love filled her heart as lust swept over her body, the two emotions making her mind crazy. The bed creaked as the two rocked together on the sheets. Sara’s sighs and groans drove Liam closer to the edge, but he wasn’t going to fall over that edge without her.  
Sara felt the pleasure grow once more in her abdomen. The climax crept closer and closer then when it broke, she arched her back shouting his name. Her nails dug into his arms as she flung her head back as the pleasure rolled through her body in waves. Liam gripped her hips in his hands as he thrust one last time, emptying himself in her. Sara felt his heart racing inside his chest, the same as hers. They stayed as they were, pressed tightly to one another for a few minutes. Liam rolled his weight off her, but he pulled her to his side as he did. Sara settled her head against his shoulder and put one hand over his heart as they both caught their breath. Contented silence filled the room, only the soft whir of the Tempest’s drive core to break it. Her lips curved in a smile as she leaned up on her elbow to hover over him. Her hand brushed his cheek tenderly, her eyes shimmering with love.  
  
“I love you Liam Kosta.” Sara whispered as she leaned in to kiss him, her hair falling around them like a curtain. Liam brushed her hair back from her face, cupping her cheek.  
“I love you too Sara Ryder.” His forehead touched hers for a tender moment. She leaned in for another kiss when a familiar voice interrupted over the intercom.  
“Approaching Meridian’s coordinates. Thirty minutes is our estimated time of arrival Pathfinder.” SAM’s voice floated over the couple, interrupting the gentle and loving moment.  
“Right. Thank you, SAM.,” Ryder told the AI as she sat up slowly. Liam sat up with her, his chest pressed against her back and arm around her waist to place a kiss on her shoulder.  
“I’d best get a shower and gear up. You’re not going without me.” His hand covered hers and she spread her fingers to link their hands together. Sara turned and placed a quick kiss on his lips.  
“No. I wouldn’t do this without you Liam.”  
“You know…” He leaned in to her ear. “We could take a shower together.” Sara shivered at the erotic possibilities of shower sex but she also knew they’d never get out in thirty minutes. She turned and gently pushed him.  
  
“You know it would take more than thirty minutes Kosta. Now get going.” She softened the words by giving him a quick, passionate kiss. Liam groaned in disappointment but knew she was right. He rolled out of the bed and pulled on his sweats, and turned to watch her pull on her clothes.  
“Sara.” She turned at the sound of his voice. “We’ll get through this.” The traces of anxiety he’d seen in her eyes vanished as she smiled at him.  
“Of course we will.” Liam strolled out of the room to get a shower before the others rushed in. Sara looked out at the stars flying by and took a deep breath. She knew they’d find Meridian and the answer to the question of the vaults. Just as she knew it would be all the better with the love of her life by her side.


End file.
